


Father's Day

by AuroraLovene



Series: Astin Yeager [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I'm sorry I just like made up jobs for everyone, Just for a little bit though, Levi is a fluffy little shit at one point, M/M, Modern AU, Parent Eren, adult fic, ends fluffy, inner angsty Levi, like everyone is in their 30s, starts out kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraLovene/pseuds/AuroraLovene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Father's Day, and Levi usually leaves Eren to spend the day with Astin after the disasterous first year after revealing their relationship to Astin.<br/>This year is different. Suddenly Eren is determined to include him, and won't take no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

"Are you going to do anything for Eren for Father's Day this year?" Erwin asked softly, looking over at Levi, the smaller male rolling his eyes before returning to the task of making their lunch.

"Why should I? I didn't do anything last year, or yknow, the year before that." Levi snapped, glaring up at the blonde before returning to his meal prep.

Father's Day was a bit of a hard subject for the couple. Astin seemed to resent Levi. When they first met everything was fine, the young male often came to him for advice and help with school work when Eren was busy, however, once he found out about the relationship between his father and Levi, he became cantankerous, copping an attitude anytime Levi was around.

The first Father's Day he was around the father son pair he had attempted to do something romantic for Eren, but Astin had become so cold Levi ended up leaving earlier than planned so the pair could spend the entire day together. He did his best to stay away on Father's Day from then on.

"Yes Levi I know. But this year is a bit different is it not?" Indicating the silver band on the ravens finger Erwin grinned.

"No. This changes nothing." Levi hissed, anger lacing his tone. Their engagement changed nothing, he wasn't going to force his way in, and upset Astin. The boy had been through enough, and it was obvious he didn't want Levi as part of their family. He would get Eren something for Father's Day, and give it to him the day before, as he done every year since they had begun a relationship.

"Levi, you're marrying his father. Talk to him. Make it work."

"Erwin, if you want this food you'll shut up, and stop meddling in things that don't concern you."

Chuckling softly the blonde shrugged and silently accepted the food Levi had prepared. The raven may act like his words had no effect, but he knew Levi would take them into consideration.

* * *

 

"You want me over for dinner?" Levi queried, voice incredulous as he stared at the taller male.

Eren rubbed his neck, face heating up under his fiancé's hard gaze. Nodding he shrugged, giving a shy smile.

"Well yeah. You're really a part of our family Levi. You did agree to marry me remember?"

"And here I thought the ring was just for decoration." Levi quipped rolling his eyes.

Glaring Eren pouted. It felt like Levi wasn't taking this seriously, and it was hurting. He was trying. He was trying to make it work between his son and fiancé, but they were both so stubborn nothing he did worked. If Astin said leave Levi did, thinking it was best. He still had the mindset that he was an intruder on their life and he wasn't right for them with his lingering issues.

"Are you sure that's wise? We both know what happened the last time I was there on Father's Day Eren. I don't want to upset the kid."

"Levi he's not a child anymore. He's 17, and about to be a senior in high school."

Sighing heavily Levi ran a hand through his bangs, a habit he had picked up from Eren himself. Looking up at the brunette he groaned before nodding.

"Fine. What time?"

Smiling serenely Eren pulled him into a gentle hug, placing a kiss to his hair.

"Thank you. Be there about 4:30."

Encased in his arms Levi couldn't help but think how much Eren had changed in 13 years. He wasn't that naive excitable 21 year old that would shirk any chores he could to find time with his friends anymore. He was a mature 34 year old chef with his own highly rated restaurant and a 17 year old son. He was still easily excitable, and still had a child like innocence about things, but he was down to earth and responsible. All of his friends had matured in mostly the same way, Marco, along with Sasha worked at the restaurant with Eren, Jean and Reiner continued the MMA they,along with Eren, had indulged in during high school, making a successful career out of it, while Armin and Bertolt became high school and college teachers respectively. Mikasa taught self defense part time, while Annie and Connie became tattoo artists of all things, and Historia trained dogs at the local animal shelter. Ymir, surprising everyone started at the police academy before enlisting in the Marines, working her way up the ranks to the position of Major, marrying Historia openly the day after the Don't Ask Don't Tell policy was removed.

Everyone had changed for the better. Everyone except him. He, much like his three companions, was still stuck in the effects of the past. Any loud sudden noises startled him, on occasion he found himself paralyzed from such noises, often time he found himself waking frequently from nightmares, sometimes multiple times in a night. It was exhausting hiding it from Eren, but it was what he had to do to keep the younger man from worrying constantly.

When Eren pushed him away and looked down he let a rare smile show before raising up to press a kiss to his chin, indicating he wanted Eren to bend down so he could kiss his lips.

Chuckling softly the tall male did as asked, bending down and kissing Levi with a gentle passion, smiling against his mouth.

"Don't forget Levi. 4:30. Promise me you'll be there."

Looking up into bleu green eyes Levi felt himself nodding, silently making the promise.

* * *

 

4:25 on Sunday left him unusually nervous. He was used to Astin's attitude, used to the boy shouldering past his smaller form, and his icy biting tone. But this was Father's Day, this was Eren's day, and he didn't want to cause a problem. Raising a hand to knock he was surprised when the door flung open, Astin looking down at him with a surprisingly blank expression. His bleu eyes held no disdain, but neither did they hold warmth. It reminded him of the boys mother, and he held back a snicker at the similarities.

"I didn't even get a chance to knock." He mumbled, entering the house and toeing off his shoes at the door.

Eren came around the corner then laughing while he untied his apron, flower dusting his cheeks and a dab of what looked like frosting on his nose.

"He was waiting by the window for you."

Glancing back at the teenager Levi shrugged before moving towards Eren, pulling him down by his shirt and wiping his cheek off before pressing a kiss to it.

"You're filthy brat. Don't you know how to cook without making a mess?"

Hearing Eren chuckle he was surprised when Astin made no sound of protest. Under normal circumstances he was quick to defend his father, and equally as quick to remind Levi Eren was no brat. He made no attempt to hide his disdain for the nickname, and refused to acknowledge the fact it had been between them for twenty plus years now.

It was all quite suspicious if he were being honest. Eren had grudgingly agreed it was best for him to stay away on Father's Day for two years, and now suddenly he demanded his presence and Astin wasn't protesting the affection shown between them nor his insult laced affectionate words.

"Let me just change and we can eat alright?"

Nodding silently Levi watched him leave before glancing back at Astin whom he realized was fidgeting in place.

"Do you need to shit or something?" He asked, eyebrow raised staring at the teen.

The only response he was granted was a sharp "No.".

Shrugging he turned back to the hallway, waiting patiently for Eren. It was utterly unnerving. He could feel Astin's gaze boring into his back. Finally he caved and turned, throwing a hand on his hip, gray eyes narrowed.

"What? Why are you staring?"

The teen continued to stare at him, jaw clenched, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. Just as Levi was prepared to ask again he spoke.

"What exactly do you want with my dad?"

Okay not what he was expecting.

"Say what now?"

"What do you really want with my dad? Why are you with him? You left for like 10 years. Dad said you had no intentions of even telling him you were alive."

Sighing heavily Levi ran a hand through his hair, looking around the room before focusing back on Astin.

"Look kid," at the sharp look he received he changed his words. "Astin. I'm not proud of the fact I was gone for ten years, I'm not proud of the fact I let him think I was dead. I was in a bad place okay? I was honorably discharged from an injury, and when I got back home...I wasn't the same. Back then I doubt even Eren would have recognized me. My own friends that served alongside me were worried. I came back with severe post traumatic stress disorder, anything loud, a simple door slamming, would send me into a panic. Fourth of July? I had to take enough antihistamines to put a horse to sleep to survive my first two back, the fireworks reminded me so much of the battlefield and of guns discharging. I was in no condition to be around anyone, especially not someone stressed out raising a kid. It wasn't that I didn't want to come back, shit I probably made Erwin and Mike so sick of my constant talking about Eren and you, it was that I couldn't. I was in no shape to be a part of civilian life like that. I was almost institutionalized it became so bad at one point when I tried living on my own away from Erwin. As for my intentions? Shit kid isn't it obvious? I fucking love your dad, and I want to marry him. I wouldn't have said yes otherwise."

Catching sight of the still dull glint to the teens eyes he struggled to give a reassuring smile, touching the teens chin with the knuckle of his index finger to get his attention.

"I know you're 17 and you don't need anyone, but if you'll let me I'll love you too."

Bleu eyes widened, a bright glint taking form before they closed and he jerked away.

"Gross. Are you always this sentimental?"

Levi gave a barking laugh, stepping away and dropping his hand.

"Hell no. Don't expect it ever again kid." Turning when he heard Eren walking down the stairs he smiled again. Maybe he had actually made some progress with the kid.

Dinner was a peaceful affair. Eren had made his favourite dish, lasagna, and Levi's favourite dessert, a strawberry pie with cool whip on top, and conversation had been light between he and Astin, Levi occasionally making a comment or throwing out a snide remark.

When the dishes were cleared he handed Eren his gift, and snickered watching Eren struggle to open the packaging when he felt a tug on his sleeve reminiscent of Eren as a child. Turning to face Astin he was surprised to see a small box held out towards him. Taking it slowly he gave a confused glance over to Eren, shocked to see the same confusion written across his fiancé's face.

"What's...this?"

"Just open it okay?" The teen snapped, looking down at the box.

Nodding Levi opened it, gray eyes widening at the sight of a pendant resting on a base of stuffing. It was a medium sized pendant, a pair of bleu and white wings overlapping atop a black shield. Looking up at the brunette questioningly he felt Eren come up behind him to peek over his shoulder.

"Dad said you used to have one like it, but it got lost on a vacation before I was born." The teen answered, still not meeting their gazes.

Finally he turned to look at them in turn, first Eren, and then the openly stunned Levi for a moment before he bent and hugged himself against Levi, hiding his face in the older males neck, feeling arms hesitantly wrap around him in return.

He felt more than heard Levi call his name questioningly, and kept silent, clenching Levi's shirt in his fists.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the things I said and the things I did." Pulling away he stood straight, looking down into vivid gray eyes.

"I was jealous. For five years before you I'd had Dad's attention to myself mostly. Sure he had friends, like Armin and Jean and aunt Mikasa, but he hadn't dated anyone, and he had never even told me he had an interest in guys. And then suddenly my dad is dating someone I'd kind of come to think of as an older brother figure, and I didn't know how to handle it. You never acted like you loved him, at least I didn't think you did. You always yelled at him, or called him stupid and a brat, or made him reclean things if you didn't think it was done right. I guess I just didn't like seeing my Dad treated that way."

Beginning to say something Levi was surprised when Astin plowed on, looking over at his father.

"It took me a while to see that the things you did we're your way of saying you loved him. I had to talk to aunt Mikasa and Armin a lot about how you'd always been, and Historia was able to explain why Dad put up with it. I always thought it was...yknow...almost abusive. But she helped me realize you weren't degrading him, you were doing your best to show affection, just your affectionate terms were a bit...different than I was used to."

Resting a hand on Levi's shoulder Eren squeezed, a smile making it's way onto his face.

"You won't yknow replace my mom or anything, but I guess it wouldn't be quite so bad...having you as my dad."

Eyes wide Levi smiled softly reaching out a hand to touch the boys arm, clearly uncertain about the turn of events. With a rare display of open emotions he stood and pulled the teenager to him, holding him close.

"Thank you." He mumbled before stepping back, feeling Eren wrap his arms around his waist his chin on shoulder.

"So does this mean you want him to adopt you?"

"Don't push it Dad."

Barking out a laugh Levi rolled his eyes, leaning back against Eren. Maybe he wasn't doing quite as bad as he initially thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yes. I went there. The over done fandom cliche of giving Levi a Wings of Freedom pendant.  
> I went there proudly~ 
> 
> I have no idea what he got for Eren, I couldn't think of anything so I left it up to y'all's imaginations.
> 
> I'm so sorry, this is set like 3 years after the initial fic. I'm just skipping around I am so so sorry.


End file.
